This section is intended to provide a background or context to the embodiments disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
It is to be appreciated conventional methods for creating custom high speed wave shape pulses have typically involved the use of a fast arbitrary waveform generator. A significant drawback associated therewith is such methods involve complex and expensive equipment while also being limited by the speed of their components, such as memory components and D/A (digital-to-analog) converters positioned within the waveform generator equipment.
It is thus desirable to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks be providing circuitry more efficiently sized and less costly for providing electric signal waveforms of a predetermined format.